La historia de Sif
by Kagaho de Bennu
Summary: Sif es enviada a la tierra por ordenes de Odin como formacion, ella no valora mucho a los mortales, pero en su tiempo en Midgard conoce a un humano que logra algo que solo el hijo de Odin habia logrado enamorar ala diosa Asgardiana.
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó en la misma noche en que Thor venció a su hermano y salvo a los Jotuns y a su reino lo cual nos pareció admirable, sin embargo también veíamos a Thor y a su familia destrozados por la pérdida de Loki, el también estaba triste por su separación de la mortal,

Jane Foster él le había prometido regresar pero no sabía si podía mantener esta promesa pues tuvo que destruir el Bilfrost para salvar Jotunheim.

**Sif**

Me quede consternada pensando cómo ayudar a Thor, pero también molesta de que el prefiriera a la mortal, en el poco tiempo en que la conocí quedo claro que era una buena persona y que ella logro cambiarlo de un simple matón arrogante a un verdadero guerrero, sin embargo eso no impidió que me desagradara pues yo siempre he visto a Thor desde lejos con una mirada que no es simplemente amistad (aunque siendo cauta de que nadie lo notara), y ahora una mortal lo conquisto rápidamente, me sentía tan frustrada.

Sin embargo al parecer el destino parece darme la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Thor, debido al ahora _confinamiento_ en Asgard lejos de Midgard y de su mortal, solo por el pequeño detalle de que ahora hay una grave emergencia, dada la destrucción del Bilfrost Asgard se encuentra ahora varado en su dimensión y todos estamos atrapados en nuestro propio mundo, Heimdal se sentía destrozado pues defender ese puente era su vida, su labor y aunque no le guardaba resentimientos a Thor pues hizo lo correcto no podía evitar ser algo áspero con él en algunas ocasiones, yo también estaba ocupada pues mi familia siempre fue la encargada de analizar y resolver los problemas de Asgard mediante la ciencia y la magia, de hecho fue el primer jefe de mi familia el que creó el Bilfrost y el dispositivo que lo abría, mi familia estaba buscando en su biblioteca toda la información sobre cómo crearlo de nuevo pero hasta ahora no había nada pues la información que buscaban era muy vieja y debía estar oculta en algún lugar de esa biblioteca tan amplia como un mundo y la gente estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Hasta que Heimdal menciono algo que nos llama toda la atención en la última reunión de los guerreros al servicio directo del **Padre de Todo **que Loki había encontrado un modo de viajar entre los nueve reinos sin la necesidad del Bilfrost.

Lo cual hizo que todos nos quedáramos perplejos por tal descubrimiento, el rey de Asgard rápidamente ordeno que se revisaran las cosas de Loki cualquier indicio de poder duplicar la magia que el usa para moverse entre las dimensiones. A lo que todos los eruditos de Asgard y hechiceros rápidamente se pusieron a descifrar las cosas de Loki

Yo me encontraba tomando el Té en casa cuando escuche a mis padres mencionar que la reina Frigga vendría a una cena con nosotros, sonreí pues la reina y yo siempre habíamos sido muy unidas ella era mi mentora en mis tiempos de escudera, por no mencionar su evidente interés en que yo pudiera enamorar a Thor algún día sin embargo ese interés pareció suavizarse después del regreso de su hijo a Asgard, aunque aun hacia algunas insinuaciones en algunos momentos cada vez eran menos frecuentes lo cual me dejaba un tanto vacía.

En ese momento mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos al avisarme que uno de los mensajeros del rey había traído un mensaje de Heimdal.

Fui a revisarlo y el mensaje me pareció esperanzador pues decía que Heimdal al fin había logrado encontrar el modo de Loki para viajar entre los nueve reinos

Me despedí de mis padres y me dispuse a llegar a toda velocidad al palacio del rey y llegue al área de reunión en los que se encontraban la familia real sin Loki, Heimdal, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Balder y Hoor. Tome mi lugar en presencia del **Padre de Todo **y me dispuse a escuchar a Heimdal.

**Heimdal **

Mi rey al fin hemos logrado descifrar el método empleado por Loki para poder viajar atreves de los 9 reinos sin el Bilfrost. Se trata de aprovechar el vacio debajo de Asgard para moverse directamente atreves de las ramas de Yggdrasil.

**Odín**

Muy bien Heimdal al fin podremos liberar a Asgard de su confinamiento. Procedan en lo necesario para poder emplear ese método en cuanto antes. Y en cuanto al resto de ustedes, he llegado a un veredicto sobre Midgard, como sabrán de los 9 reinos ese siempre ha sido el más descuidado por los dioses pero ya no mas después de ver a mi hijo madurar y convertirse en un verdadero guerrero por su breve estadía en ese mundo ordeno que todos los guerreros y aprendices pasen un tiempo en Midgard para crecer y madurar, Yo Odín **Padre de Todo **lo decreta y lo ordena y así se hará. Todos regresen a sus obligaciones esta junta a terminado.

**Sif**

Todos salíamos del salón comentando lo ocurrido y lo ordenado por el rey, yo me encontraba en particular confundida por la orden del rey sin embargo debía obedecerla y meditaba sobre ella hasta que la voz de una de las Asgardianos me saco de mis pensamientos la del mas repudiado por mí.

**Sif y Hoor**

Dama Sif tan bella y elegante como siempre.

¿Qué deseas Hoor?

¿Por qué tan seca mi dama?, si después de todo somos viejos amigos

Tu y yo nunca hemos sido amigos, además no sería amiga jamás de alguien que solo valora a las mujeres como simples juegos de una noche, desaparece.

_(Hoor la tomo del brazo)_

Por lo que veo sigues rechazándome y a mi amabilidad, así que no tiene caso que te siga tratando a si, mira te seré claro le pediré tu mano a tus padres y dada mi fuerza e historial de guerrero no creo que ellos se nie…

_(Sif se libro del agarre y le aplico una llave a Hoor)_

Hoor eres patético no pudiste predecir este movimiento y ¿pretendes ser mi marido? Y de que te pavoneas conmigo si jamás has podido vencerme en combate mano a mano, entiéndelo yo jamás te aceptare como esposo mucho menos en mi lecho así que olvídate de mi y vuelve con tus doncellas pues ellas aun te ven como un verdadero guerrero.

_(Sif lo soltó)_

Muy bien Sif por ahora pero no olvide dama que usted a un es virgen y según las leyes Asgardianas todavía puede ser mía mientras tanto tengo oportunidad de fantasear con usted las maneras de hacerla mía y mire que pienso mucho en eso en esa delicia de cuerpo así que le recomiendo que empiece a imaginar con el mío.

Sigues pensando de ese modo tan degenerado, solo le daré mi honra a aquel que la merezca y estoy segura Hoor que ese no eres tu así que desaparece.

_(Sif se va)_

**Sif**

Enardecida regrese a mi hogar pensando con indignación las vergonzosas propuestas de Hoor el siempre había intentado seducirme y aprovecharse de mi como lo había hecho con tantas otras pero jamás lo conseguiría sin embargo lo de contraer matrimonio eso era nuevo pues debía estar ebrio de deseo para pensar en eso.

Lo cual me recordó mi tristeza con Thor el se había enamorado de la mortal y no era pasión o deseo era amor si que por más que me doliera debería aceptarlo y seguir adelante o eso creo al menos, entonces mis padres me llamaron para recordarme la visita de la reina y me arregle para la ocasión con un vestido negro como mi cabello y me dispuse a ir al comedor recibí a la reina con alegría y tomamos nuestros lugares.

La cena transcurrió sin nada interesante salvo otra insinuación de la reina de que yo enamore a Thor lo cual no paso desapercibido para mi madre la cual me lanzo una expresión que me hizo sonrojar.

Después de la cena me retire pues argumente no sentirme cansada por la reunión y me retire a mis aposentos, tras lo cual me recosté en mi cama y rápidamente el sueño me tomo.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertada por los primeros brillos del sol y mi madre rápidamente entro a mi cuarto para decirme que el rey demanda mi presencia inmediatamente así que rápidamente purifique mi cuerpo y puse ropa de guerrera y me puse en marcha al palacio.

Al llegar vi a los tres guerreros grandes amigos míos discutiendo como siempre por una tontería sonreí y entre al solo del rey.

**Sif y Odín**

Aquí estoy mi rey como me llamo.

Muy bien Sif, seré breve tu serás la primera en ser enviada a Midgard para mi nuevo programa de formación así que debes rápidamente prepararte ¿Esta claro?

Si es lo que desea mi rey así lo hare pero ¿por cuánto tiempo estaré en Midgard?

6 meses, ese es el tiempo que duraras ahí.

Muy bien si me lo permite iré a prepararme inmediatamente.

Muy bien puedes retirarte y debes partir en dos semanas hasta entonces pasa el tiempo con tu familia y camaradas.

Si mi rey

**Sif**

Salí del salón consternada pues ahora debería pasar mi tiempo entre los mortales y eso es algo que no me agradaba en lo absoluto pues no es que los despreciara pero tampoco me agradaban en general, mis amigos se me acercaron y rápidamente me preguntaron el por que el padre de todo me llamo les conteste cansadamente y les informe de mi misión. Y me despedí pues debía decírselo a mi familia.

Al llegar a casa busque a mis padre y les conté las ordenes del **Padre de Todo** mi padre no le gusto la idea, mi madre solo se quejaba pero les dije que eran ordenes del rey y debían ser acatadas pero cuando mencione el tiempo de estadía ellos solo gruñeron.

Las siguientes dos semanas solo me dedique al entrenamiento y a estudiar el método desarrollado por Heimdal para el viaje y era fascinante solo tenia que moverme por los túneles de las estrellas que se formaban debajo de Asgard esos túneles ocultos por el vacio eran las ramas de Yggdrasil.

Cuando llegue con Heimdal al momento de irme iba acompañada de mi familia y amigos los cuales me despidieron con una alabanza de guerrera.

Y Heimdal me dijo que me vería al llegar a Midgard pero que no sabia en que parte caería así que debía repararme.

Estuve de acuerdo y me despedí de todos después salte al túnel que Heimdal me preparo después todo se oscureció.

Desperté en una ciudad lluviosa tanto que no podía distinguir entre si era de día o noche en unos mensajes luminosos en las estructuras decía San Francisco, así que supuse que ese sería el nombre de esta zona de Midgard me levante y estaba mirando alrededor mire a mi alrededor y mire a los mortales corriendo para defenderse de la lluvia, entonces Salí a buscar refugio pero no encontraba ninguno, hasta que escuche unos gritos de terror rápido corrí hacia la fuente y mire a dos matones golpeando a y amenazando a un grupo de niños, me dispuse a ayuentarlos cuando de repente un hombre corrió rápidamente y llego al lugar después de escucharlo conversar con los matones me di cuenta que quería ayudar a los niños y rápidamente los demás lo atacaron rápidamente pensé en ayudarlo pero para mi sorpresa el les dio una paliza a dos de ellos en segundos y los venció don tres golpes a cada uno.

Me quede observando la lucha hasta que no de ellos con cobardía lo golpeo con un arma en forma de vara de hiero por detrás y rápidamente se dispuso a golpearlo en el suelo, al ver que no lo dejaba levantarse. Decidí intervenir y de una llave de presión me desdice del cobarde fácilmente. Me fije mejor en aquel que había ayudado a los niños.

Tenía la apariencia de un hombre joven, tenía tez pálida, ojos azules y cabello negro y venia vestido de manera curiosa una camisa blanca y una ropa de un material que al parecer repelía el agua de color amarillo, los niños vinieron corriendo y se acercaron al mortal que los había salvado de esos cobardes, el mortal se repuso y volvió a abrir los ojos me miro mejor y me pregunto quién era yo no le conteste de inmediato pero me llamo la atención su tono de voz calmado, suave, amable pero cansado, me repitió la pregunta y me saco de mis pensamientos, yo finalmente le conteste mi nombre es _Sif, hija de Bof._

El humano me miro extrañando por mi presentación y solo me dijo _bueno Sif hija de Bof, Yo soy Sam… Sam Manchester y dado que has salvado a mis protegidos creo que debo ofrecerte refugio de esta incesante lluvia así que me harías un honor si nos acompañaras… ¿Qué dices?._


	2. Chapter 2

Mire con mucha curiosidad al mortal pues su oferta me extraño ya que me acaba de conocer y ya me ofrecía un refugio, lo mire con cautela pues pensé que podría tener otras intensiones, pero el solo me seguía sonriendo y esa sonrisa me recordó por un momento a la de un niño por su sencillez además de que los niños lo miraban con felicidad y agradecimiento, por no mencionar la lluvia incesante, lo cual hizo que la oferta fuera muy tentadora, así que sin otro remedio la acepte.

**Sif y Sam**

S: Muy bien Sam hijo de Manchester acepto tu oferta, los acompañare a tu hogar, hasta que esta lluvia termine, señálame el camino.

SM: Muy bien… creo… sígueme, ustedes también niños ¿están todos?, en marcha.

**Sif**

Seguí a los mortales a través de la ciudad mirando con dificultad debido a la lluvia, me preguntaba si Heimdal me estaría vigilando, lo más seguro es que así fuera, y mi familia debía estar ahí con él, preocupados por mí, aun no sé qué es el motivo por el que **El Padre de Todo ** me envió a Midgard precisamente a mí que ya era una guerrera ¿Qué espera el que encuentre aquí?, esa pregunta necesita respuesta y pronto, pues no me agradaba la idea de venir a vivir entre los mortales, aunque sé que hay valentía en muchos selo que la mayoría hacen con ella y lo que se hacen entre ellos mismos, mis pensamientos terminaron cuando llegamos a un lugar que parecía una especie de palacio en miniatura aunque parecía acogedor, entramos y el mortal llamado Sam le ordeno a los niños que se secaran y que cambiaran de ropa, me miro unos instantes y me dijo que regresaría en breve, que iría por algo para que me secara, así que solo examine todo a mi alrededor, todo estaba de un color blanco mármol, aunque evidentemente oscuro por la lluvia y había algunas plantas como decoración, había algunos muebles de forma curiosa y un trono pequeño que parecía de tela y madera en vez de los de metal, también había retratos extraños de figuras difíciles de reconocer, el arte de los mortales no tiene sentido eso debo reconocerlo, mis ojos se deslizaron a una mesa pequeña en la que estaba un cuadro exquisito del mortal con una mujer abrazado a él _debe ser su pareja_ pensé al verlos en ese cuadro pequeño que por alguna razón parecía protegido por madera.

El humano volvió un minuto después con una toalla y unas prendas de vestir en sus brazos

**Sam**

SM: Disculpa mi demora es que no encontraba la ropa de mi ex novia y necesitaba algo para ofrecerte pues no deberías quedarte con esa ropa empapada toma, toalla y la ropa que necesites, mi cuarto está subiendo las escaleras la primera puerta a la derecha, puedes usarlo para cambiarte con tranquilidad, iré a ver cómo están los niños. Después preparare el almuerzo para los niños si tu gustas puedes acompañarnos ahora pues si me permites iré a ver a los niños.

**Sif**

Quede impresionada por la cortesía y la hospitalidad del humano, pues me ofrecía, refugio de la lluvia y ahora ropa seca y alimentos y sabia que lo hacía sin esperar recompensas de ningún tipo por la mirada en su rostro pues a los mortales es fácil reconocer sus intensiones si los miras a los ojos pero él era diferente no había nada sucio ni oscuro en su mirada y eso es algo que reconocí y para mi sorpresa empecé a sentir en mi pecho admiración hacia ese humano _tal vez no son tan desagradables después de todo _pensé para mi risa interna, subí las escaleras que me indico y voltee hacia la derecha y entre a sus aposentos, era una habitación un tanto pequeña y solo tenía un armario una cama una mesa con algunos escritos en ella, y una puerta que al abrir tenía un baño más grande que la habitación y parecía realmente reluciente y para mi dicha una tina aunque muy pequeña pues parecía rectangular en vez de circular y muy reducida aunque estaba reluciente, por un momento pensé en tomar un baño caliente sin embargo no quería abusar de la hospitalidad que seme ofrecía, así que cerré la puerta y tras hacerlo empecé a desvestirme me quite mi traje de cuero y pase la toalla por mi abdomen, piernas, mi cabello y espalda, tome las prendas que el mortal me ofreció y las examine era una especie de túnica gris pero que al probarla solo me cubrió mi torso y unos pantalones, de una tela muy gruesa de color negro, solo me los probé y me puse mis zapatos de nuevo después coloque mi ropa en una canasta que había en la habitación que decía ropa sucia, Salí de la habitación cuando un aroma delicioso me hizo darme cuenta que sentía hambre baje por las escaleras guiada por ese delicioso aroma camine a la izquierda de la sala de estar y me encontré al humano en una cocina reducida pero que tenia algunos instrumentos extraños, sin embargo lo que me llamo más la atención debido al hambre fue la carne friéndose en un artefacto que emanaba fuego en vez de una fogata.

**Sif y Sam**

SM: Me doy cuenta que te cambiaste de ropa, espera unos minutos mas por favor el almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos.

S: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí no hice ningún sonido que me delatara?

SM: Por tu aroma emites un fragancia interesante me di cuenta en cuanto entraste, huele a Jazmín creo.

S: Eres alguien interesante hijo de Manchester, dime ¿porque esos hombres estaban atemorizando a esos niños?

SM: No lo sé tal vez creyeron que podían tener algo de valor y quisieron sacárselo mediante la fuerza, menos mal que llegaste a tiempo si no pudo haber pasado algo horrible, nos salvaste la vida, gracias. Y por que hablas de esa manera tan extraña.

S: ¿De qué hablas, que tiene mi forma de hablar?

SM: Pues esa frase hijo de… Parece algo medieval

S: Esa es la manera en que habla mi gente ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

SM: No solo que me resulta extraño además Manchester no es mi padre, es mi apellido.

S: Lo lamento mi error.

SM: No, no te disculpes no es algo por lo que te tengas que disculpar, en todo caso aun hay personas que hablan de esa forma yo debí ser más comprensivo, mira el almuerzo está listo si quieres espera en el comedor enseguida te serviré, solo déjame sazonarlo e ir a ver qué pasa con los niños, no tardare, el comedor esta a un lado de la entrada. Enseguida vuelvo.

**Sif**

Entre al comedor que me indico el mortal y para mi sorpresa era amplio así que sin más elegí una silla y me puse a esperar los alimentos.

Empecé a escuchar ruidos de niños acercándose y ellos se sentaron en algunos lugares vacios riéndose y jugando lo cual me pareció tierno pues a unos mortales eran niños y una de las niñas me sonrió yo solo le devolví la sonrisa.

En ese momento el humano entro al comedor con la comida que se veía exquisita nos sirvió un poco de cada cosa y empezamos a comer, debía admitirlo la comida era maravillosa, pensé en un primer momento que era por el hambre pero en realidad era una maravilla, sin duda tenía talento como cocinero aunque sus habilidades de combate mano a mano requerían trabajo.

**En el comedor **

SM: Muy bien señorita espero que este disfrutando su estancia aquí.

S: No está mal si me permites esa expresión.

SM: Ja ja está bien, ahora si me permites preguntarte ¿Quién eres y dónde vienes pues tu manera de hablar me parece curiosa?

S: Ya te lo dije soy Sif hija de Bof y vengo de la tierra de Asgard.

SM: ¿Asgard?, como la tierra de los dioses nórticos,

S: Veo que sabes de Asgard, si, vengo de ahí es mi hogar estoy aquí en Midgard solo por un tiempo hasta que termine un viaje de conocimiento que me encomendó mi rey Odín **Padre de Todo.**

SM: Muy bien… entonces… estas disfrutando tu estancia aquí.

S: No lo sé esta la mi primera vez que debo vivir en Midgard y lo único que he visto es una lluvia incesante y salvarte de esos matones.

SM: Aaahh... Bien entonces… solo sigamos... Almorzando

Niña: ¿Y en tu reino eres una princesa y tienes un caballo?

S: _(con una sonrisa) _no si tengo un caballo pero no soy una princesa solo una guerrera, pero el príncipe es mi amigo.

Niño: Y saben pelear ¿Cómo tu?

Sif: Si

Niños: Ohhh

SM: Niños no molesten a la invitada con esas preguntas sigan comiendo por que Madame Charlotte estará preocupada si no los devuelvo al orfanato antes de que anochezca, aunque si la lluvia sigue así no creo que vallamos a ningún lado hoy.

Niños: ¿Nos quedaremos en tu casa Sam? Siiiiii

SM: Niños eso no lo he decidido además nos meteríamos en problemas además de Madame Charlotte mmmmh, pero tampoco me arriesgare a salir con esta lluvia, coman para que descansen y luego veremos.

Sif: No me molesta que me pregunten nada, pero si deben comer niños, obedezcan a Sam, o no les contare mas sobre Asgard, ¿está claro?

Niños: Si.

SM: Gracias.

S: De nada

**Sif**

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió sin nada notable salvo que los niños hablaban mucho y eran curiosos, les prometí contarles mas sobre Asgard en otro momento, pero Sam tenía razón esta lluvia no cesaba al contrario iba en perorando, si seguía a si se me dificultaría mucho averiguar dónde dormir y pasar la noche, y no pensaba pedirle alojamiento al mortal ya había abusado demasiado de su hospitalidad.

**En el comedor**

SM: Sif ¿podrías cuidar a estos diablillos mientras voy a Llamar a la encargada de estos niños?

S: Esta bien

SM: Gracias no tardare

**Sif**

Sam se retiro a la sala de estar y los niños me acribillaron de preguntas sobre Asgard y mis compañeros, sin embargo mi atención estaba en Sam, pues estaba agudizando mis sentidos para poder escuchar su conversación, lograba distinguir _esta lluvia no parece terminar… Le parece bien que los niños se queden aquí esta noche… Entiendo pero le prometo que los regresare mañana temprano… Si, se lo que pasara si no...Muy bien la veré en la mañana buenas noches._

Me preguntaba quién sería la persona con quien hablaba pues era una mujer por la voz que regresaba la conversación y parecía la encargada de los niños por la forma en la que hablaba, sin embargo me sorprendí de mi misma pues había escuchado una conversación que no me correspondía y lo había hecho sin dudar, lo atribuí a la curiosidad de saber quién era la persona encargada de esos niños ya que no quería que les pasara nada, Sam volvió y les indico a los niños que efectivamente se quedarían esa noche y que se fueran a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes en cuanto a mi me pidió que si lo acompañaba a la sala de estar pues necesitaba conversar un momento conmigo, yo sin nada mejor que hacer lo obedecí y camine, cuando él me indico que me sentara escogí un lugar cómodo y el elegí ese trono pequeño de tela.

**Sif y Sam**

SM: Muy bien los niños ya están acostados ahora podemos conversar en paz, ¿sabes por un momento pensé que estabas loca por todo lo que decías sobre Asgard y Odín, pero luego recordé una cosa en Nuevo México hace unas semanas estaba ahí de paso y llegue a una ciudad que estaba siendo atacada por lo que parecía un robot y 4 personas trataban de pararlo, y una de esas personas era una chica muy parecida a ti, eso pensé hasta que te mire con detenimiento y si eres idéntica a ella ¿eras tú verdad?.

S _(Asintió)_: Lo que viste se llama El Destructor es lo que ustedes llamarían un autómata controlado por el rey de Asgard, pero en ese momento estaba en un sueño místico llamado sueño Odín así que otro usurpo su trono, su hijo Loki y envió al Destructor para evitar que el legitimo heredero al trono Thor hijo de Odín regresara de su destierro impuesto por su padre por su conducta previa, mis amigos y yo fuimos a regresarlo a Asgard pero el Destructor nos apaleo, por suerte Thor recupero sus poderes y nos salvo, Regresamos a Asgard pero por desgracia tuvimos que destruir el puente Bilfrost que nos conectaba al resto de los mundos, hasta ahora que descubrimos como movernos a través de los mundos sin él y **El Padre de Todo ** decidió enviar guerreros como yo a Midgard como parte de nuestra formación, yo solo fui la primera.

SM_ (En Shock): _Aaaah… Pues no sé qué decirte en realidad esto es… bueno difícil de creer pero… lo vi con mis propios ojos… guau tengo a una diosa Asgardiana en mi sala eso… es… increíble.

S: Bueno mortal te agradezco tu generosa hospitalidad, pero ahora debo marcharme pues aun necesito encontrar donde quedarme en mi tiempo en Midgard.

SM: Espera ¿vas a salir con esta lluvia?

S: Así es y ya no debo desperdiciar mi tiempo te devolveré estas prendas de vestir cuando las remplace y te recompensare por tu generosidad, hasta pronto Sam Manchester.

SM: No te lo puedo permitir el clima está empeorando, además tu dijiste que no tenias donde dormir, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche?, así podrás decidir qué hacer en la mañana.

S: De ninguna forma ya he abusado demasiado de tu generosidad, además soy guerrera se sobrevivir en ambientes hostiles.

SM: Insisto por favor, además me sobra espacio y a los niños les gustaría.

S: Mortal ¿porque esta generosidad?, no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí y así de repente me ofrecer comida y refugio, ¿esperas, algo a cambio?

SM: No… Pero tienes razón, en eso de por qué dudar de mi, nadie da estas cosas refugio y comida a un desconocido/a, sin embargo hace tiempo estuve en una situación desesperada y nadie se compadeció de mi aunque lo suplique, supongo que esa es la razón te veo a ti de una forma similar en la que a mí me hubiera gustado que alguien me ayudara.

S_ (sorprendida)_: Lo lamento te traje recuerdos dolorosos esa no era mi intención mi carácter necesita trabajo y no creo merecer tu ayuda pero si aun está en pie tu oferta me quedare aquí.

SM: Gracias por permitirme ayudarte, ahora los niños están en la habitación de huéspedes, así que te quedaras en mi cuarto y yo dormiré aquí y lo lamento pero no aceptare otra cosa, ahora te preparare la cama y si lo deseas puedes tomar una ducha caliente supongo que te gustaría después de tanto frio.

S: No seque decir por tu compasión, salvo gracias.

SM: De nada.

**Sif**

Entre a la habitación después de que el mortal la preparo sin saber qué decir de él salvo ese gracias, enseguida después de que se retiro tome la ducha caliente, fue maravillosa después del clima frio y me retire en la cama del humano, encontrándola cómoda y cálida, me reía de la situación por primera vez dormía en la cama de otro, aunque sola. Me quede viendo la situación mientras me quedaba dormida pensando en mi primer día en Midgard y en los que había conocido, hasta que el sueño me lo impidió, la última palabra en que pensé antes de dormir fue _Sam…_

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Sif**

Me desperté con los primeros rayos del sol, y para mi sorpresa me desperté de forma cómoda relajada, llegue a pensar que me encontraba en casa pero los recuerdos de ayer me recordaron que no era así, entonces me dispuse a bajar a ver si los demás ya se habían despertado pero como aun amanecía me di cuenta que no era así, baje por las escaleras y vi a Sam en acostado en ese sillón, lo veía tan tranquilo y pacifico que parecía un niño, sonreí para mis adentros, hasta que de pronto el se empezó a agitar y tener algunos delirios, debía tener una pesadilla, corrí a su lado para despertarlo.

**Sif y Sam **

S: Sam, Sam despierta Sam estas teniendo una pesadilla.

SM: No… por favor…No…Marie te lo suplico tu…eres mi todo…no…me dejes por favor…

S: Sam despierta, ya Sam

SM_ (Despertó)_: ¿Qué paso?

S: Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y te desperté para calmarte te veías muy agitado.

SM: Gracias, lamento esto, yo...

S: No debes disculparte todos tenemos pesadillas, hasta nosotros los dioses.

SM: Gracias, es mejor que levante ya debo dejar a los niños en el orfanato o tendremos problemas.

S: Bien, entonces les acompañare, así me asegurare de que estén bien y así podre explorar esta ciudad, ¿si no te molesta claro?

SM: No para nada si me disculpas, iré a despertar a los niños.

S: Esta bien, espera mientras delirabas dijiste el nombre de Marie ¿Quién es ella?

SM: Parte de una pesadilla y un pasado que en verdad quisiera olvidar.

**Sif**

No pregunte mas, vi a Sam caminando hacia el cuarto de huéspedes para despertar a los niños y yo me dispuse a tomar una ducha tibia para prepararme para mi día, pero la pregunta que le hice no tuvo respuesta ¿Quién es esa mujer?, puede ser la del retrato, y si es ¿porque no está con él?. Deje esas preguntas para después y tome mi ducha al terminar vi a Sam con los niños ya preparados para salir salvo que esta vez no había una lluvia incesante cubriendo el cielo. Nos pusimos en marcha.

Al salir vi a la ciudad recuperándose de la lluvia agua y frio por todos lados, solo me dedique a observar a Sam, los niños y la ciudad mientras avanzábamos, caminamos 30 minutos más hasta que lleguemos a un edificio que decía orfanato. Al entrar vi a una mujer vieja de cabello rojo barriendo la entrada, al ver a Sam y a los niños rápidamente corrió hacia ellos contenta.

**Todos**

MC: Al fin pensé que les había pasado algo que bueno que llegaron.

SM: No se preocupe ya estamos aquí como lo prometí, y no paso nada.

MC: Que bueno ¿Quién es tu amiga?

S: Soy Sif hija de Bof

MC: Oohh…mucho gusto

SM: Es una… amiga ¿podemos entrar?

MC: Si claro, claro pasen

**Sif**

Entramos al edificio el cual me pareció acogedor y era muy amplio, caminábamos por el lugar, pero sin saber que era un orfanato le pregunte a uno de los niños a que se referían pues en Asgard no teníamos nada así.

**Sif y los niños**

S: ¿Qué es este lugar Niños?

Niño: Es para los que no tienen familia como nosotros, que no tienen papas o nos dejan aquí.

S: Es decir para huérfanos ¿verdad?

Niños: Si Madame Charlotte es muy buena ellas nos consiguen familias a veces y si no nos tenemos todos hasta que tenemos una nueva.

S: Entiendo y Sam ¿Le ayuda, también trabaja aquí?

Niña: ¿Sam?, no el ayuda cuando nos visita, pero trabaja en otro lugar, a veces venia con su novia pero hace mucho que no viene con ella, el dice que ya no son novios.

S _(Sorprendida)_; ¿Ya no?, ¿Por qué?

Niño: Sam nunca nos dice, pero nos da gusto a nadie le agradaba no se veía buena persona.

S: Mmm y ¿Saben si Sam tiene a alguien mas a parte de su antigua novia, familia?

Niña: No, Sam siempre estaba aquí también cuando desde que era chico. Es como nosotros. Madame Charlotte dice que por eso es tan bueno con nosotros nos ve como sus hermanitos por eso nos saca a pasar a veces y nos cuida.

**Sif**

Quede sorprendida, Sam era huérfano no tenia familia, por su actitud yo supuse que si y el estaba solo, ahora entendía por qué ese cariño a hacia esos niños y esa compasión hacia una desconocida como yo le ofrecía ayuda cuando nadie se la ofreció fuera de este lugar, esto hizo que empezara a admirarlo aun mas, y pensé en esa chica Marie que a pesar de no saber prácticamente nada de ella que era una tonta por terminar su relación pues se veía que era un hombre bueno, cualquier mujer seria afortunada de tenerlo a su lado,

Al instante me di cuenta de que mi conducta era reprobable pues había usado a estos niños para averiguar la vida de otro eso es algo ruin, me reproche a mi misma por esta actitud, al parecer los mortales no son los únicos capaces de tener una conducta reprobable y una curiosidad desagradable.

Al llegar a la habitación principal del lugar los niños se despidieron de nosotros y fueron a sus habitaciones, mientras Sam, Madame Charlotte nos quedamos en el salón.

**Salón**

MC: Gracias por regresar a esos niños me tenían preocupada.

SM: De nada, usted me conoce siempre dispuesto a ayudar a esos niños.

MC: ¿Dime quien es tu amiga acaso es tu nueva nov…?

SM: ¡Noooo! Es… bueno…una… amiga… ¿verdad Sif?

S: Es cierto nosotros dos solo somos… _amigos_

MD: _(Con una sonrisa picara) _MMM bien si ese es el caso… supongo que querrás invitarla al baile de caridad de la semana siguiente, ya te me has escabullido antes Sam y esta vez no lo lograras con pareja o sin pareja vendrás a ese baile.

S: ¿Cuál baile?

SM: Un baile que organizan la compañía donde trabajo es algo que pasa aproximadamente cada 4 meses, Madame Charlotte es la organizadora, pero esta vez se decidieron donar las ganancias a este orfanato y este vez Madame Charlotte quiere que asista,

S: ¿Bailar no es de tu agrado?

SM: No cuando mi pareja se queja de que lo mal que bailo y de cómo le lastimo los pies.

MD: Excusas, excusas no te las creí antes y te lo aseguro no te las creo ahora.

SM _(Resignado)_: Esta bien iré, pero no le garantizo que vaya acompañado, y no trate de buscarme pareja.

MD: AAAAhh hay chico tu a veces me pareces tan infantil, pero es tu noche disfrútala como quieras.

SM. Bien pues nos vamos, ya que tengo trabajo y Sif bueno… ella… necesita descansar acaba de venir al país y dado que no tiene donde quedarse le ofrecí mi casa, bien adiós, adiós despídame de los niños, ben Sif.

S _(Sorprendida)_:Esta bien un placer en conocerla.

MD: El gusto es mío, bienvenida y por favor asegúrate que este tonto no se meta en problemas.

S: ¿Qué problemas?

SM: Ya lo descubrirás.

**Sif**

Salimos del orfanato y regresamos al hogar de Sam

SM: Lo que dije con Madame Charlotte es cierto Sif, si no tienes donde quedarte puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que necesites.

S: Eres muy curioso Sam Manchester, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi y lo haces de una forma en que solo mis amigos más cercanos lo harían, ¿todos los mortales son así?

SM: Seria lo mejor no es así, pero francamente lo dudo.

S: Muchas gracias, esta generosidad la Dama Sif no la olvidara y algún día te devolveré este amabilidad, tienes mi palabra.

Sam: De nada, ahora te parece bien que desayunemos, muero de hambre.

S _(Sonriendo):_ yo también.

SM: Bueno dame unos minutos y preparare algo.

**Sif**

Sam no tardo mucho en preparar el desayuno que al igual que la última comida preparada por él supo exquisita, ahora debía prepararme para vivir en Midgard, y ya que gracias a Sam el alojamiento no es una preocupación debería por lo menos ayudarlo en cuanto pueda hasta poder pagar mi deuda.

**Comedor**

S: Sam ¿puedo pedirte una última cosa?

SM: si lo que necesites.

S: Enséñame a vivir en Midgard quiero saberlo todo de este lugar, y para empezar me gustaría aprender a usar esos artefactos extraños con los que preparas la comida, por favor.

SM: Bien, lo hare pero ahora no puedo, debo ir a trabajar, regresare en unas horas hasta entonces bueno si quieres puedes quedarte aquí.

S: ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?

SM: Soy doctor, curo a las personas de sus heridas y enfermedades o puedo hacer el intento en ello.

S: Oh, eres un sanador, así les decimos a los de tu oficio en Asgard.

SM: ¿Ustedes tienen doctores, pero si los dioses son inmortales?

S: No, nosotros los Asgardianos somos más longevos que ustedes los humanos y somos inmunes a las enfermedades humanas pero si podemos morir especialmente en batalla.

SM: MMM ya veo, si recuerdo bien sus principales enemigos son los gigantes de hielo ¿verdad?

S: Así es, pero se creó una tregua entre ambos reinos para evitar otra guerra, así que actualmente las hostilidades son… bueno tensas pero sin preocupaciones.

SM: MMM bien, mira ya debo irme, regresare en unas horas hasta entonces, bueno hay libros podrías leer para averiguar sobre mi mundo aprender lo que puedas.

S: Supongo que es mejor que nada, está bien te esperare, pero si no vuelves iré a buscarte así me asegurare que no te metas en problemas _(esto último con una sonrisa burlona)_

SM _(Con el ceño fruncido)_: Por si lo olvidaste se defenderme bien,

S: Tu ofensiva es buena lo admito tu reflejos también, pero tu defensa necesita trabajo,

SM: Bien, si tú lo dices, adiós, nos veremos.

S: Regresa o iré por ti.

SM: Muero de ansias.

**Sif**

Sam salió por la puerta principal y yo decidí hacer lo que me sugirió me puse a leer todo lo que encontré algunos eran sátiras infantiles, otros eran más complejos, como "El príncipe Maquiavelo", entre otras.

Espere y espere a Sam por horas finalmente me dedique a examinar toda la casa, me di cuenta que había un baño en las habitaciones de abajo, un armario donde había toallas y un especie de centro de entrenamiento, donde había pesas y otros objetos para ejercitarse.

Finalmente oscureció y ya estaba dispuesta a ir por Sam cuando el regreso a casa, me lleve un alivio, al verlo volver pero algo había en su rostro parecía como deshecho.

Lastimado por algo, así que dispuse a averiguar que era.

**Sala**

S: ¿Qué ocurre?

SM: MMM...Nada tuve complicaciones con un paciente, un niño.

S: ¿Qué paso?

SM: Nada en verdad, estoy bien

S: Si lo estuvieras no tendrías esa expresión.

SM: Un niño que se quemo en su casa por jugar con fuego un descuido insignificante y esto paso, los vecinos se dieron cuenta y afortunadamente llamaron a emergencias, ellos sacaron al niño de su casa herido, sus padres llegaron cuando sus vecinos les avisaron hubo complicaciones y no pude ayudarlo… murió por las infecciones de sus quemaduras y un ataque de asma.

S _(Cerrando los ojos):_ Lo lamento

SM: No debes no es tu culpa, es mía era mi paciente, debía ayudarlo, pero nada sirvió lo intente todo cuanto sabia.

S: Hiciste cuanto pudiste, no es tu culpa.

SM: Sus padres no pensaron lo mismo, su padre hasta se puso violento.

S_ (Notablemente molesta): _Dime su nombre y hare que pague por eso

SM: No… tiene razón, además es comprensible su situación perdió a su hijo

S: Bien se que tal vez no siquiera lo pensaste en este momento pero deberías cenar algo distraerte ¿Qué te parece si ahora yo hago la cena?

SM: ¿Sabes cocinar?

S: Claro mortal, se cocinar muy bien, solo enséñame como funcionan sus artefactos y te sorprenderé.

SM: Bien, sígueme.

**Sif**

Sabía perfectamente que había mentido, pues lo único que sabía cocinar, era comida para emergencia calentar la carne para que no esté cruda, y esperaba que Sam me ayudara a hacer la cena pues aunque supiera manejar los instrumentos no sabía que preparar, pero el necesitaba descansar y ya le había prometido una cena deliciosa y por Odín que cumplirá mi palabra o al menos tratara de no quemar la cena.

Llegaron a la cocina y Sam me explico cómo funcionaban los instrumentos, (espátulas, sartenes, estufa, etc.…)

Me quede viendo toda clase de frascos con condimentos, y sabores, abrí la nevera y saque algunas verduras y algo de carne, me quede viendo los instrumentos e ingredientes y ya no sabía qué hacer, entonces mire por detrás de mí y Sam estaba conteniendo una risa, mientras estaba recargado en la pared.

**Sif y Sam**

SM: ¿No sabes cocinar verdad?

S: Si…claro que…no.

SM: ¿Por qué me mentiste?

S: Tu siempre preparas la comida y yo quería compensarte un poco de lo que te debo, además necesitas descansar, pero…

SM: Gracias, ahora déjame ayudarte.

S_ (Agradecida):_ Muchas gracias.

**Sif**

Sam me ayudo a preparar algo que dice carne con verduras, el solo me dijo como preparar la carne y me mostro como manejar los instrumentos, en especial cuando estaba dando vueltas a algo que llama aderezo, y lo hacía con fuerza, pero él me detuvo y sujeto mis manos y me puso a hacerlo de nuevo, pero esta vez con suavidad, recuerdo cuando su piel toco la mía, era cálida y suave, nada áspera, cerré los ojos un momento para disfrutar del tacto.

La cena preparada por mí con ayuda de Sam fue muy buena, Sam me felicitaba, pero omitía la ayuda que me había prestado, modestia, era algo que muchos Asgardianos no teníamos y me agradaba que el si la tuviera.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, cuando llego la hora del sueño, Sam me ofreció su habitación de nuevo pero la rechace y elige la habitación de huéspedes, nos despedimos, y ambos nos retiramos a dormir.

Esa segunda noche igualmente caí rendida al sueño pero esta vez frotaba con delicadez la mano que Sam me había tocado y sonreí maravillada para mis adentros, y sentí algo de calor en el pecho y en mis mejillas, reaccione inmediatamente con los ojos abiertos, y con razón, estas sensaciones son de atracción y no de cualquiera, una **atracción romántica **no,no, no, no puede ser que yo una diosa de Asgard se empiece a sentir atraída a un mortal, era imposible, no soy una jovencita curiosa, como para querer algo que jamás podría tener aunque le haya empezado a tomar aprecio estaba muy lejos de interesarme como pareja, pero aun así este calor no se desvanecía, el dormir fue algo muy difícil para mí esa noche pero logre quedarme dormida.

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Sif**

Desperté con dificultad debido a mi somnolencia sin embargo me levante y me dirigí al baño a lavarme mi rostro, me di cuenta de que el sol ya había salido así que me dispuse a rápidamente darme una ducha y a salir a ver la ciudad, cuando escuche ruidos en unas de las habitaciones, ruidos fuertes me puse en guardia y me dirigí a la habitación de donde provenía el ruido y al llegar abrí los ojos completamente al ver una imagen que me pareció impactante, era Sam, ejercitándose, y con una camisa sin tirantes, dejando sus músculos empapados con sudor, al descubierto, tenía unos pectorales muy marcados, _Por Odín _fue lo único que pensé, al verlo así, mi corazón latió con fuerza y rápido me retire de ahí con un rubor enrome en mi cara, pues aunque había visto a mucho guerreros entrenando, jamás había entrenado con ellos, más que en combate armado así que nunca había visto a un hombre así de _dotado_.

Me di una ducha y espere a Sam en la sala, donde vi de nuevo el retrato de aquella mujer esta vez esa imagen no me gusto para nada, y al verlo nuevamente solo le dije.

S: Quiero ir

SM: ¿Adónde?

S: Al baile de Madame Charlotte.

SM: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

S: Porque le prometiste ir y no romperás esa promesa en mi presencia, además seria una vergüenza que fueras sin pareja.

SM: Aaaah primero ella y ahora tu porque a mí, si bailo horrible te lastimare.

S: El destino mi querido mortal el destino, además yo te enseñare a bailar.

**1 Día antes del baile**

**Sif**

En los siguientes días nada paso más salvo que ahora conocía prácticamente la mayor parte de la ciudad y además Sam me había seguido enseñando a cocinar y yo enseñándole a bailar a él y mientras yo era una estudiante sagaz, el era algo torpe pero se veía que se esforzaba y ya casi no me pisaba cuando bailaba, en parte por la mirada que le lanzaba cuando lo hacía, esa noche me dijo que me traería algo.

Pero no me dijo que era así que solo espere en la casa aburrida pues no tenía sentido ir a ver la ciudad ya que había visto lo más interesante de San Francisco, así que solo utilice el gimnasio de Sam para practicar con la espada, para no oxidarme en su uso.

Eran 9:00 de la noche y Sam todavía no llegaba del hospital donde trabajaba así que me dispuse a preparar la cena para ambos, y el platillo que elegí era pollo asado, fui a la cocina saque el pollo de la nevera, los demás ingredientes y lo puse a asar después de ponerle los condimentos lo deje reposar en el fuego, en ese momento escuche la puerta abrirse y a Sam llamándome. Fui a la sala y lo encontré con una caja en sus brazos.

**Sif y Sam**

SM: Mira aquí esta lo que te prometí.

S: ¿Qué es?

SM: Ábrelo

**Sif**

Abrí la caja con curiosidad y para mi sorpresa era un vestido, una suave de tela negra y muy fina quede sin habla y mire a Sam con sorpresa y agradecimiento.

**Sif y Sam**

S: Sam gracias es hermoso.

SM: De nada es que recordé que no tenias que ponerte para el baile y pues pase por una tienda y las encargadas me ayudaron.

S: Muchas gracias en verdad, eres increíble. Un momento ¿no parece que algo se está quemando?

SM: Si, ¿estás cocinando algo?

S: SI… LA CENA

**Sif**

Sam y yo rápidamente fuimos a la cocina y vimos como el pollo que prepare empezaba a quemarse, entre ambos desalojamos la mesa y saque el pollo de la estufa no parecía muy quemado salvo unas partes negras en algunos partes de las piezas, estaba a punto de gritar de la ira, cuando Sam le puso algo llamado Orégano al pollo y con una salsa de color verde la cena parecía mejor.

Entonces me dio a proar un trozo y yo dudosa la acepte pero al probarlo, sabía bien, por Asgard, este humano en verdad sabio como sorprenderme, entonces Sam fue por platos y yo por cubiertos, y disfrutamos del pollo que queme y el reparo.

**Día del baile**

**Sif**

Estaba yo en mi cuarto cuando, me fije en la hora faltaba media hora para el baile y aun no estaba preparada, rápido me dispuse a terminar de vestirme y a arreglarme cuanto pudiera, me mire en el espejo y no sabía si arreglarme mas pues estas cosas no me llamaban la atención desde niña, Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Sam ya arreglado y esperándome, parecía un verdadero caballero, el me vio y parecía en Shock, me pregunte si tenía algo mal y el solo:

**Sif y Sam**

SM: Por dios, estas bellísima

Sif _(Halagada y sonrojada)_:Gracias, ¿nos vamos?

SM: Eeehh… Ahh... Si...Si...Claro.

**Sif**

El me abrió la puerta y me extendió su brazo, sabia de cortesía, y eso me agradaba de hecho había muchas cosas del que me agradaban, y mientras subíamos a su vehículo de metal pensaba en Thor y como en otro momento me hubiera gustado ir con él, pero esta noche solo deseaba ir con Sam y disfrutar esta noche para ambos.

El vehículo se empezó a mover y recorrimos varias calles de la ciudad y pude notar las luces y el aire, me pareció refrescante y mientras admiraba la ciudad le pregunte algo a Sam algo que me había llamado la atención de el desde el dia en que lo conocí.

**Sif y Sam**

S: Sam ¿Por qué eres así, tan bueno?

Sm _(Sorprendido)_: ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

S: Porque antes he venido a Midgard desde niña, esta es como sabes la primera vez que vengo sola, y los humanos que veía siempre eran sanguinarios, salvajes y ruines, pero tu… No eres como ellos, y me gustaría saber por qué, en verdad me gustaría saber todo de ti...

SM _(Con una mirada triste y seria)_: Sif… Yo no sé qué decir salvo que en verdad no soy tan buena persona y si soy como dices es porque no me conociste cuando era un adolecente en verdad, me gustaría responderte ahora pero ensombrecería nuestra cita te lo diré pero en otro momento si, es solo que no me siento cómodo con esta conversación ahora.

S _(Sorprendida)_: Muy bien ya que veo que te afecta tanto no insistiré por ahora esperare a que tu prefieras contarme ¿está bien?

SM: Gracias

**En el baile**

**Sif**

Llegamos finalmente a un edificio enorme donde después de dejar el vehículo llamado auto, en un sitio determinado entramos por la puerta tomados del brazo, los guardias nos recibieron y al entrar mire el baile de gala _no está mal _fue lo que pensé al ver a todas las parejas bailando la música, al recorrer el lugar con la mirada detecte a Madame Charlotte quien me lanzo una mirada de complicidad y picardía como las que me lanza la reina Frigga lo cual me hizo reír y sonrojar en ese momento varias personas empezaron a rodearnos y a saludar a Sam que me los nombro como compañeros de trabajo.

**En el salón**

SM: Sif permíteme presentarte a mis compañeros de trabajo en el hospital, Marius, Francis, y Selene, chicos ella es Sif una buena amiga y mi pareja esta noche.

S: Un placer.

Ma: Mucho gusto

Fran: Guau eres hermosa.

Sle: Ignóralo, selo dice a todas, un placer

S: No es nada, ¿todos son amigos de Sam?

SM: Si diría que si aunque casi no nos vemos cada uno tiene distintas obligaciones, pero a veces cuando el tiempo libre es el mismo para todos nos reunimos. Y salimos a divertirnos en la noche.

S: ¿Divertirse?

Fran: Tu sabes, bebidas, baile, fiestas, esas cosas, pero la cruda en la mañana es horrible.

S: Debe serlo por eso es cruda.

Sele: Si se los digo pero no quieren creerme.

Ma: Bueno, déjenlos, un placer conocerla Señorita Sif, espero que se diviertan.

S: Un placer morta… gracias.

SM: Porque no tomamos algo y salimos a bailar.

S: Bueno, me parece bien, márcame el camino,

Fran: Sam tu amiga es muy bonita pero extraña de don_… (Sif le dirigió una mirada feroz, el solo quedo en silencio)_, pero simpática nos vemos,

SM _(Riéndose)_: De la que se salvo

S: ¿Por qué lo dices?

SM: Por nada vamos por bebidas.

**Sif**

La noche transcurría sin ningún contratiempo Sam y yo bebimos, el licor mortal me parecía muy suave eso no bastaba para embriagarme, y me divertía ver a Sam cada vez mas ebrio y tambaleándose debido a ello, me recordaba a Fandral, Volstagg y a Thor y al pensar me sentía un poco vacía al recordar que el anhelaba a la mortal pero eso ya no me afectaba como antes, aunque me seguía incomodando, en ese momento Sam se me acerco y me pidió que bailáramos la pieza que se tocaba en ese momento, acepte y empezamos a bailar primero muy suavemente y con calma para después un tanto ms rápido, para finalmente una tonada muy dulce y nos acercamos mas, mi cabeza estaba recargada en su pecho y voltee a ver su rostro el estaba muy apuesto y con las luces parecía un Asgardiano, sonreí a mis adentros, en ese momento Sam se me quedo mirando y en un momento empezó a acercarse a mi despacio y nuestros labios se tocaron, en un roce suave, en ese momento me sentí muy acalorada y que algo en mi estomago revoloteaba, salvajemente, todo me daba vueltas, y yo rompí ese roce de labios para en un instante besarlo con fuerza y sujetar su cuello con mis brazos para no dejarlo ir y no sé cuánto tiempo nos hemos estado besando y no me importa, solo sentía que no quería que este momento terminara nunca, quería besar al mortal Sam Manchester, toda la eternidad de ser posible pero que nada rompiera este momento.


End file.
